UnsolicitedEmotion
by Katsumii-chan
Summary: What happens when a Billionare w/ too much time on his hands decides to take on a new hobby? Can he really be this girls savior? And what are these new emotions? A little OOC.Rate M for later chapters and language. SesshXKags.first story


I do **not** own InuYasha … but I would like to own Sesshy •purr•

**UnsolicitedEmotion**

**Prologue**

She sat in the corner of the dank, musty room head bobbing from side to side, praying that the darkness creeping into her mind would engulf her totally, alleviating her from the agony of her situation. The pain that crept up and down her form was nothing compared to the usual. She had made him angry and because of this she knew he would be back for more. As the arms of unconsciousness opened unto her, a small smile pulled at the corner of her weary lips. Being unconscious was a gift to her. A place where she could dream of a far better place than the one she now called her reality. Her dream, however, would have to wait. The door of the minute room swung open showering the girl with the blinding light of day.

"Aw look at you," came the mocking voice. His broad footsteps echoing closer and closer; a sound that would normally make her shudder with the anticipation of pain, yet today it held less merit.

"How's my little sakura blossom doing today, hmm?" He paused, waiting for answer he knew he would not receive. She stared at his feet the smile still evident on her lips. His brow furrowed.

"And what exactly do you find funny, MissHigurashi? Please SHARE!" he said on bending knee, tugging her head back forcing her to look up at him. Her facial expression never changed as a soiled finger almost made contact with his forehead. She was pointing at him. He stared at her stoic face in disbelief. Who did she think she was? He had let her into his home. Given her food, a roof over her head and this was how she repaid him? She would learn. Even if it killed her she would learn.

* * *

"Mr. Taishou?" came the silky voice of his secretary from his intercom. He closed his eyes. She knew he how much he did want to be disturbed. He had just finished a long "meeting" with Naraku and, although Mr. Onigumo was a valued customer, the man wasn't very well-disposed at times.

"Yes Sango, what is it? And this had better important," he wasn't trying to hid his irritation.

"I'm sorry to interupt you but you brother has been holding on line 3 and well," she paused searching for the right words. "Let's just say his patience is wearing then. The taiyokai sighed. His bastard hanyo brother had been trying to get in touch with him for hours. Last time they talked he had been babbling about some ningen girl in the news. Ningen could be so troublesome.

"Mr. Taishou?" Sango called again.

"Thank you Sango I will speak with him now."

"Of course sir shall I connect you?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru picked up the reciever. "What is it Inuyasha?"

_"Sesshomaru you bastard!"_ Inuyahsa's voice bellowed through the reciever. Sesshomaru rubbed his temple. Today was really not his day. "_I've been calling you for 2 hours. Yer lucky Sango is your receptionist because I would've been cursed her out."_

Sesshomaru sighed. "What is so important Inuyasha?" Silence. He fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Don't tell me you forgot you half-breed." He sometimes wondered if the worthless pup actually was his brother. He lack the intellect and basic common knowlegde passed down from their father.

"_Well you had me on hold fer so damn long."_ Inuyahsa paused. Why had he called him? Oh yeah! _"Hey did ya watch the knews like I told yah?"_

Sesshomaru paused. "You asked me this Sesshomaru to watch the news?" Now who was the forgetful one?

_"Ugh! The girl. The one they found out in Nagoya. She was pretty much beaten to a pulp and then dumped to die."_

The taiyokai felt the vein in his head throb vigirously. "And what does this have to do with me pup?" He was rapidly becoming impatient.

_"Your brain doesn't retain anything does it?"_

His eyes tinged red. Sesshomaru didn't like it when he didn't understand things. "You will explain."

_"The name Higurashi ring any bells?"_ Sesshomaru's eyes widened. It couldn't be! "_Yeah, now you remember huh? Well this girl is his grandaughter. And even more the man who did this to her,"_ he paused unsure if he should tell the elder demon the name. These two had a past and it had been well buried.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru pratically yelled into the reciever.

He gulped. _"Bankotsu."_

* * *

So what do you think? Should I continue? R&R. No flames please as I said this is my firs fanfic.

**A/N:** I will be reposting this story on my other name CyanoticBeauty that I made today. I just couldn't wait to publish it haha. Thanks again

**CyanoticBeauty**


End file.
